La fabuleuse étude des plantes à pipaillons
by dark.setsuna
Summary: ... un samedi soir à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Harry semble subitement fasciné par un grimoire sur le sujet, adossé contre une étagère. Draco ne croit pas une seconde à la supercherie et cherche à savoir ce que cache l'épaisse couverture noircie


Titre : La fabuleuse étude des plantes à pipaillons …

Auteur : Setsu'

Base : HP

Genre : Slash, discussion nocturne, lemon, grimoires poussiéreux.

Couple : DMxHP

Rating : Un M conséquent

Disclaimer : Harry, Draco, Irma au nez crochu, la belette miséreuse appartiennent à JKR. Seul les grimoires poussiéreux et l'histoire sont à moi.

Inspiration : Petit OS cadeau pour **Daiya** qui souhaitait une fic sur ce thème. Je l'ai un peu développé et j'ai pris mes aises on va dire (mdr). J'espère que cette fiction te plaira en tout cas. Je voulais initialement la finir pour ton anniversaire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, désolée. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Bibliothèque de Poudlard, un samedi, 22h03. 

La tête dans les nuages, un jeune homme un brin somnolent errait de rangée en rangée à la recherche de l'unique ouvrage de Potion qu'il n'avait pas encore lu entre ces quatre murs. Lorgnant sur une énième étagère, il luttait pour mettre la main sur l'exemplaire égaré. La vieille Irma ne voyait vraiment pas plus loin que son vieux nez crochu. Le regard azuré du mécontent se promena parmi les œuvres répertoriées dans la section _Sortilèges _quand soudain une épaisse tignasse ébène apparut dans son champ de vision.

Draco haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à changer de rayon au plus vite dès lors qu'il distingua une cicatrice en forme d'éclair entre deux mèches hirsutes. Le sauveur de ses dames était en effet assis à même le sol, adossé contre la rangée du « e » nonchalamment.

E comme _Emmerdeur chronique_ songea par réflexe le serpentard, voyant ainsi sa soirée gâchée par cette simple rencontre.

Potter de son côté l'ignorait ouvertement, concentré entièrement dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés. Depuis quand le balafré ne portait-il plus de lunette au fait ?

Indifférent à une quelconque réponse en réalité, l'attrapeur serpentard résista à son envie de fuir, curieux de connaître ce qui captivait tant sa Némésis. Peut être cachait-il son journal intime, qui sait. C'est ainsi qu'il se pencha légèrement au-dessus du brun pour lire quelques lignes du gros grimoire qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras.

Il croisa brusquement deux prunelles tilleul qui l'observèrent avec confusion avant de se durcirent sous l'exaspération. Réagissant comme s'il était pris en faute, Harry plaqua l'objet de sa lecture contre son torse et fusilla du regard son trouble-fête.

« Tu voulais faire quoi là au juste ? » Le questionna-t-il aussitôt d'un ton abrupt

« Je me demandais juste si la rumeur comme quoi tu savais lire était vraiment fondée » Répondit Draco, d'un sourire ironique.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple regard noir de l'intéressé.

« Bon aller va ramper ailleurs, tu pollues mon oxygène là » Soupira le brun en défroissant la page contre laquelle il était appuyé.

« Il n'y a pas écrit ton nom sur la rangée à ce que je sache »

Le gryffondor se redressa à ces mots, son précieux livre pressé de toute ses forces contre son abdomen.

« Trouve-toi un autre gryffondor à ennuyer pour ce soir, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur » Grogna le brun avant de s'écarter de lui.

Draco l'immobilisa toutefois dans sa tentative de fuite, intrigué par le secret qu'il dissimulait. Il le bloqua entre une étagère et un pan de mur opportun, son bras lui barrant le passage.

Le blond inclina la tête pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage écrit à la verticale.

« Dis-moi je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la culture des plantes à pipaillons en milieu amazonien »

« Oui … c'est hum … très instructif » Balbutia le gryffondor tout en tentant d'échapper à la prise de son interlocuteur

« Tu me déçois, je t'ai connu davantage de répartie »

Le regard provocateur du serpentard s'ancra peu à peu dans celui doucement vacillant du brun.

« Va ronger ton os et fout-moi la paix, bon sang ! » S'énerva Harry qui le repoussa d'un geste impatient.

Draco choisit toutefois de le retenir, bien décidé à le faire parler. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, saisissant un bout de la couverture noircie entre ses doigts. Harry se débattit vivement et manqua de peu de lui briser le menton. L'étudiant parvint finalement à le faire lâcher tandis qu'ils tombaient à la renverse.

Le grimoire vint frapper de plein fouet le front de blond avant d'échouer un peu plus loin.

Draco sentit bientôt la moquette rêche frôlée une partie découverte de son dos, Potter étendu de tout son long au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci releva la tête quelques minutes après, le souffle court. Le serpentard pouvait presque sentir sa respiration haletante chatouiller la commissure de ses lèvres. Il inversa la position, troublé par cette proximité qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme attendant l'heure de sa mort prochaine.

L'héritier Malfoy l'observa un court instant. La sensation de son corps ainsi abandonné lui donnait des idées vraiment saugrenues. Il reporta ainsi son attention sur le grimoire délaissé à moins d'un mètre. Un magazine aux pages grandes ouvertes se trouvait à l'intérieur et différentes illustrations laissèrent le serpentard ...pantois.

Il écarquilla les yeux doucement, surpris par ce qu'il pouvait distinguer.

Son regard retomba sur le visage décontenancé du brun, les joues empourprées. Draco roula sur le côté pour attraper la revue et confirmer ses doutes. Assis en tailleur, il examina la page centrale, inclinant son visage sur le côté. Le blond lançait par moment des coups d'œil en direction du Survivant qui faisait de plus en concurrence à la première couleur de son écusson. Il détallait en effet une position illustrée un moment puis observait le brun sans un mot avant de tourner une nouvelle page et de réitérer son petit manège à nouveau.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Cette situation apparaissait vraiment comme étant la plus humiliante de toutes ses dix-sept années d'existence. Après la lecture d'un article de la gazette du sorcier sur son hypothétique liaison avec un serdaiglede quatrième année (dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là, il va s'en dire), le brun avait eu le malheur de se poser des questions sur ses préférences sexuelles.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des liaisons avec quelques filles, il fréquentait d'ailleurs une poufsouffle ces derniers temps. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme, habitué au tabou que représentait cette idée chez les moldus contrairement aux sorciers.

Harry soupira.

Il lui avait suffit d'en toucher deux mots à Dean pour se retrouver avec ce magazine obscène entre les mains. Intrigué, le brun avait commencé à le feuilleter à l'abri des regards, masqué derrière un grimoire quand Draco le surprit, et qu'il tomba sur la page _d'exercices pratiques_ par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme sortit soudain de ses pensées quand le blond laissa tomber la revue à côté de lui, soupirant que le numéro du mois dernier était bien mieux.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu connais ce magazine toi ? » Manqua-t-il de s'étouffer

« La question n'est pas de savoir si je le connais mais plutôt pourquoi toi, tu te retrouves avec un tel objet en ta possession. Depuis quand Saint Potter s'intéresse-t-il à autre chose qu'aux midinettes jouant encore à la poupée ? » Le questionna Draco de manière espiègle.

Les joues du Survivant arborèrent de nouveau une certaine rougeur à ces mots.

« Dans les deux cas ça ne te regarde pas et si tu t'avises de raconter ça à quiconque, je te transforme en fouine pour de bon » Le menaça-t-il, les poings serrés.

Suite à ces mots, le brun se redressa promptement et se pencha pour replacer le magazine entre les pages du grimoire de manière ferme.

Il était inutile qu'il perde davantage son temps ici. Il avait un minimum de fierté quand même.

Pourtant Harry se vit bien malgré lui retenu par une des mains du serpentard autour de son menton. Ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser un court instant.

Le brun se liquéfia à ce geste.

Après une simple caresse éphémère, Draco s'écarta de lui nonchalamment, un sourire moqueur imprimé sur sa bouche.

« Dire que je suis le premier type à avoir poser mes lèvres sur le Sauveur, ouh ça me rend toute chose rien qu'à cette idée » Persifla le jeune homme

Le brun lui envoya un coup dans le ventre pour cette boutade.

« Tu recommences ça et tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance » Le prévint-il, furieux.

« Ah hélas il y a de grandes chances que la lignée des Malfoy s'achève avec moi …» Soupira le serpentard en s'étirant paresseusement, baillant à moitié.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ton petit serpent manquerait-il de venin ? » Se moqua Harry à son tour.

Draco le fusilla du regard pour avoir oser penser « ça ».

« Mon serpent, comme tu dis, n'est en aucun cas petit et son venin est impeccable. Seulement pour faire un enfant, il faut une greluche … »

« Et ? » Continua le brun

« Enfin Potty, tu ne sais toujours pas comment on fait les bébés à ton âge ? » Le charria le blond

« Ok cette discussion était vraiment une mauvaise idée » Conclut l'attrapeur gryffondor qui se redressa une seconde fois.

Il récupéra son grimoire au sol lorsque Draco poursuivit sa confession :

« C'est juste que mon serpent préfère largement se mêler avec ces congénères plutôt que de manger des crapauds voilà tout »

Harry en échappa son grimoire. Le blond haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Mais alors ce baiser … tu ? Et … et cette fille de septième année ? Tu … ? Nan c'est une plaisanterie »

Le brun sentit soudain sa cravate le tirer vers le bas et un nouveau baiser de l'attrapeur mit fin à ses derniers doutes.

Il lui asséna un autre coup pour ça.

« Et pourquoi me le dire à moi ? La nouvelle peut faire le tour de l'Ecole dès demain … »

« Elle circule depuis deux ans, Potty. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas être au courant. Même la belette miséreuse le sait » Lui fit remarquer Draco.

Harry marqua un temps de réflexion pour s'accommoder de cette nouvelle. Cette journéeavrait vraiment été riche en découverte. Entre la pratique technique de _la chose_ et la révélation de l'homosexualité de son éternel rival, une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je me disais aussi que tu accordais beaucoup trop d'importance à tes cheveux pour un simple hétéro »

L'intéressé lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir un nid d'oiseau perché sur la tête »

Le meilleur argument du brun fut alors d'esquisser une grimace très mature. Il reprit ensuite son grimoire en main et les trésors qu'il dissimulait avant de quitter une fois pour toute cette section de la bibliothèque.

Draco se releva à son tour.

Il considéra un instant la pendule centrale à quelques pas. Elle indiquait 22h29 tout juste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure avant la fermeture des lieux.

C'était un peu court mais s'ils ne perdaient pas leur temps en explications superflues, cela restait jouable. L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du serpentard.

Il parcourut plusieurs rangées avant de le retrouver et l'immobilisa sans grande difficulté dans la section _Botanique_ _occidentale_ entre deuxcolonnes de livres. Harry laissa échapper le grimoire sur ses pieds, pris au dépourvu par cette situation. Draco manqua de lui arracher les yeux avant de replacer l'ouvrage à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Malfoy ? » S'impatienta le brun.

« Je me disais juste qu'il était de mon devoir d'éviter à la futur épouse d'un homosexuel refoulé de vivre une vie d'artifice » Répliqua le serpentard avant d'embrasser son interlocuteur avec verve.

Harry protesta et chercha à le repousser sans grand succès.

« Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça mais tu ne peux être que gay pour te laisser embrasser plusieurs fois de suite par ton rival et en ne râlant que pour la forme » Se moqua Draco.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, ne raconte pas de conneries ! Laisse-moi partir dépêche-toi ! » Soutint le Sauveur agacé

Le blond le plaqua brusquement contre l'une des étagères et glissa sa main sous son pull, son autre main détachant activement la braguette de son pantalon.

« Mais enfin arrête ! T'es cinglé ! Quelqu'un peu arriver à tout moment ! Retire tes doigts de … »

Draco mit fin à ses réclamations par un énième baiser.

« Ta seule préoccupation est qu'on puisse nous surprendre … et après il dit qu'il n'est pas gay, nan mais je rêve » Commenta-t-il à haute voix

« Et toi tu parles beaucoup je trouve pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir le faire, la bibliothèque ferme dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ton petit serpent n'a guère d'endurance on dirait » Lui fit remarquer le gryffondor de manière narquoise

Le serpentard ancra son regard impétueux dans celui tilleul avant de l'embrasser avec application cette fois, puis de l'entraîner dans la réserve à quelques pas de là. Il verrouilla la porte d'un simple sort et place une chaise en travers par mesure de sécurité. La pièce n'était éclairée que par un faible faisceau de lumière sous la porte et une petite lucarne donnant sur la lune.

Repoussant son prochain amant contre une pile de livres poussiéreux, Draco retira son pull rapidement, dénoua sa cravate et détacha le haut de la fermeture de son pantalon méthodiquement. Il s'écarta ensuite pour retirer à son tour sa cravate verte et blanche et défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Harry sentit bientôt les mains brûlantes du blond glisser sous sa chemise et jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. Le jeune homme se rapprocha alors davantage du serpentard et frotta son pied contre son mollet pour le ramener contre lui et sentir l'étendue de son excitation. Draco empoigna subitement ses fesses pour le soulever sans préambule. Il assit le brun sur un tas de grimoires massifs et fit descendre son boxer en même temps que son pantalon.

Les deux étudiants perçurent à cet instant la voix de Madame Pince depuis l'entrée de la bibliothèque annonçant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la fermeture.

Passant ses doigts derrière la braguette à demi dégrafée, le Survivant détacha le haut de son pantalon d'un geste rapide, dévoilant le renflement dans le boxer de son partenaire. Draco l'obligea d'un bras autour de sa taille à se redresser et le retourna contre lui promptement. Sa main redessina un moment la chute de ses reins et lui intima de se cambrer. Ses doigts libres frôlèrent ses lèvres au même moment et glissèrent à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour un peu d'humidité. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de son dos pour échouer à la naissance de ses fesses. L'héritier Malfoy s'interrompit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux au début alors surtout détend-toi »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Draco marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de le déflorer par un premier doigt. Le Survivant se contracta automatiquement à cette intrusion. Le blond posa alors sa main libre sur le flan du jeune homme et sema quelques baisers papillons le long de son cou pour le calmer. Il débuta précautionneusement un mouvement de balancier puis renforça progressivement son geste avec d'autres doigts. Le Sauveur se retint non sans mal de gémir, transporté par cette sensation.

Considérant qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre non plus, Draco abaissa à son tour son boxer et entra prudemment à l'intérieur du brun, guidant la position de ses hanches d'une main.

« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama Harry suite à ce contact saillant.

« Mon petit serpent te fait de l'effet on dirait » Plaisanta le jeune homme, la respiration doucement saccadée

« En fait, il me semble un peu paresseux pour le moment » Commenta son amant

Draco esquissa un sourire suite à cette boutade avant de commencer à remuer progressivement, marquant l'épaule du brun à coup de dents. Il calqua le bassin de l'étudiant contre le sien tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient sur l'érection impatiente de son rival. Harry ne put retenir longtemps ses soupirs, sentant sa raison le quitter de pied ferme.

Le serpentard doubla bientôt la cadence de ses coups de rein et amena le brun à la jouissance incessamment. Il se libéra à l'intérieur de lui peu de temps après, étouffant un cri de plaisir dans son échine.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent toujours haletants, constatant à la lumière de la lune les dégâts de leur épanchement. Harry prononça bientôt un sortilège de nettoyage et commença à se rhabiller silencieusement, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Draco fit de même et remonta la fermeture de son pantalon. Il nota alors le comportement étrange de son vis-à-vis, ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

« C'est quoi cet air triomphant ? Pour quelqu'un qui se disait hétéro il y a à peine vingt minutes, tu prends un peu trop bien la chose, je trouve. Quoique … je conçois que mes prouesses soient responsables d'un tel contentement » Conclut finalement l'attrapeur serpentard avec prétention.

Harry ne cessa pas de sourire et s'approcha de la porte pour écarter la chaise.

« Je constate simplement que comme je l'avais prévu, je n'ai eu besoin que d'un magazine salace, quelques coups et remarques bien placés et un soupçon de réticence pour découvrir les performances de celui que la rumeur proclame 'Dieu du sexe au sein de Poudlard' et ce en même pas une heure. Et après on dit que les Serpentards sont les rois de la manipulation … » Se moqua le brun

Le blond haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant sur ce coup-là. D'un autre côté, c'était pour ce genre de chosequ'il avait toujours considéré le petit Sauveur comme son digne rival.

Toujours était-il que cet aparté avait été fort enrichissant et qu'une question, plus qu'aucune autre, lui brûlait les lèvres à présent :

« Et alors ? »

Harry se retourna.

« Alors quoi ? »

Draco s'approcha de lui et le plaqua à moitié contre la porte. Le brun ne le quitta pas des yeux, intrigué.

« La rumeur disait-elle vrai ? » Le questionna le serpentard d'une voix rauque.

Harry ne put que rire face à la réaction du blond quant à la découverte de sa manigance. Il se sentit toutefois basculer en arrière au moment où la porte se déverrouilla. Les deux étudiants tombèrent à la renverse aux pieds d'une Madame Pince passablement énervée.

« La bibliothèque est fermée depuis quinze minutes ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la réserve? Il est interdit aux étudiants d'y pénétrer ! » Rappela-t-elle de sa voix grinçante.

Draco leva les yeux vers la vieille femme tandis que le brun hilare tentait de masquer son fou rire dans son giron.

« On cherchait …. un grimoire précis sur les euh … plantes à pipaillons pour un … prochain exposé. Concentrés dans nos recherches, on … a pas vu le temps passé. Excusez-nous »

« C'est de ce grimoire dont vous parlez ? » L'interrogea soudain la bibliothécaire tout en brandissant l'ouvrage.

Une revue tomba du grimoire brusquement. Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec la couverture du magazine, ce qui lui coupa tout envie de rire sur le champ.

« Oui c'est exactement celui-là, j'avais même laisser un … marque-page la dernier fois que nous l'avions empruntés pour reprendre notre étude là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le dérangement que nous avons causé, ça ne se reproduira plus »

Le jeune homme força son partenaire à bouger pour qu'ils puissent se relever, roulant le magazine et le mettant sous son bras.

« Mais attendez c'était une revue à l'inté… » Nota soudain Irma au nez crochu

« … Oui nous avions besoin d'un gros marque-page étant donné le calibre de l'œuvre. Sur ce, nous allons peut être sortir car il est déjà tard et il n'est guère recommander pour des étudiants de veiller jusqu'à cette heure » Précisa le serpentard.

« Hum oui … euh lorsque vous aurez fini cet exposé sur les plantes à pipaillons, j'aimerais beaucoup le lire car c'est un sujet qui me passionne depuis mon adolescence. En attendant … déguerpissez et que je ne vous y reprenne plus dans la réserve, sinon c'est tout droit chez le directeur ! » Déclara la bibliothécaire, un brin schizophrène.

Draco et Harry acquiescèrent en chœur avant de détaler hors de la bibliothèque, espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait le désordre dans la réserve que trop tard.

Les deux étudiants reprirent donc leur souffle à quelques mètres de là, le couloir étant déserté à cette heure.

« J'en reviens pas qu'on va devoir se taper un exposé » Se lamenta le jeune homme

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. La rumeur … » Déclara soudain le blond

Harry sourit.

« ... c'est-à-dire que … il faisait un peu noir, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien » Répondit le brun « J'aurais bien besoin que tu me le rappelles un peu » Poursuivit-il à quelques centimètres de la bouche du serpentard.

Draco esquissa un sourire à son tour et prit possession des lèvres de son amant longuement. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun et réitéra son geste une seconde fois.

« Et tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai piégé ? » S'étonna le gryffondor dans un murmure, les yeux mi-clos

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Moi aussi. Pour le reste, tu dois sûrement avoir une très bonne raison mais … on verra ça plus tard. Rien ne presse pour le moment »

Accompagnant le geste à la pensée, Draco l'embrassa une troisième fois songeant que sa soirée n'avait été si mauvaise finalement.

* * *

**Fin**

Un OS qui ne s'est pas transformé en Songfic, quelle victoire !

J'espère que je n'en ai pas trop perdus en route et que vous avez réussit à tenir jusqu'à la fin XD

Votre opinion sur la chose alors ?


End file.
